


Upcoming Eruri

by SCD07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Vote!, You choose my next Eruri fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCD07/pseuds/SCD07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! This is a survey/voting booth for you to choose what setting I write Levi, Erwin, and the gang in next! :)</p><p>Check out my other works: <i>Something Else</i> and <i>Anonymous</i> to get a taste of my writing if you're new to my world ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upcoming Eruri

Hello! Below you will see what Eruri topics I can't decide on writing about next, so PLEASE vote/suggest/comment in the comments below :)

1) Pirate Levi and Merman Erwin! (Because I'm thirsty for some colonial garb and scalawag lovin'). [Empty Horizon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4145931/chapters/9351915)

2) Demon Erwin and Levi training to be a priest (Ooo scandalous)(I'm also aware this topic might sound ridiculous, but I promise it would be filled with my signature mix of humor and fluff throughout the dark plot).

3) University/Urban setting without A/B/O themes.

4) Something in space? I'm waiting for the saint that is HamletMachine to update her webcomic, _Starfighter_ , and this could slake my Cain/Abel thirst.

5) Give me YOUR ideal setting! I'd love to hear your suggestions, and if I'm feeling inspired, you'll see it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> IF for whatever reason you feel uncomfortable casting your vote in the comments for everyone to see, you're welcome to send me a message at [my tumblr](http://pondermoniums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'll just warn you now, it's not the best blog haha but it is a way to reach me :) There is also not a set date to vote by, so feel free to vote/comment at any time. I promise I'll see it ;)


End file.
